Forestclan - Simonpet
Forestclan Forestclan was founded by Honeystar, who was the descendant of Minkstar, when she recieved a sign from Starclan telling her to create a group of cats that could endure as long as the trees. She attracted many loners and former kittypets who became the base of her clan, Forestclan. Despite its many troubles, the cats of this clan will stand together for as long as the last tree has not fallen in the forest. Like the forest, we are strong! Like the forest, we will come back! Like the forest, we will endure! 'Notable Forestclan Cats' 'Leaders' Honeystar: Honeystar is the first leader of Forestclan and is the descendant of Minkstar, leader of old Cherryclan. She is considered by many in her clan to be wise and strong for keeping her clan together through the many disasters. 'Deputies' Birchnose: Birchnose was the first deputy of Forestclan and was considered kind and helpful by those who knew her. She kept the clan together through several disasters before her untimely murder by Oakheart. Her spirit resides in Starclan. 'Medicine Cats' Crowcloud: Crowcloud was the first medicine cat of Forestclan and was considered a good friend by those who knew him. He became a hero after he died helping to evacuate the camp when a fire broke out. His spirit resides in Starclan. Dustleaf: Dustleaf is Crowcloud's apprentice and is considered to be an excellent medicine cat both for her knowledge of herbs and healing, and for her closeness to Starclan. 'Warriors' Acornstream: Acornstream was the second warrior to join Forestclan and was regarded as the "father" of many of the younger cats. He was mates with Duckpelt and died after succumbing to his injuries a couple moons after fighting an aggressive badger and her kits that had accidentally found themselves in Forestclan's camp. His spirit resides in Starclan. Dawnstorm: Dawnstorm was one of the earliest warriors to join Forestclan and was regarded as one of the more light-hearted but truest friends among those who knew him well. He was mates with Snowfoot and died due to a broken spine when an aggressive badger and her kits accidentally found themselves in Forestclan's camp. His spirit resides in Starclan. Duckpelt: Duckpelt was the first warrior to join Forestclan and was regarded as the "mother" of many of the younger cats. She gave birth to the first clan-born litter and was mates to Acornstream. She was murdered by Oakheart and mourned by her clanmates. Her spirit resides in Starclan. Oakheart: Oakheart was a disgruntled tom who believed that he would be the best leader. He decided to murder Honeystar and her supporters and managed to kill several cats with his followers (whom he never named) before he was caught by Dustleaf and excecuted by Honeystar for his crimes. His spirit resides in the Dark Forest. 'Apprentices' None 'Kits' None 'Elders' Grayfur: Grayfur was a blind elder who was well-loved by those who grew up with her. She became a hero after she died protecting her clan from an aggressive badger and her kits who accidentally found themselves in Forestclan's camp. Her spirit resides in Starclan. Bramblebush: Bramblebush, formerly of Lunarclan, was an elder who was good friends with Grayfur and died after succumbing to his injuries a couple moons after fighting an aggressive badger and her kits that had accidentally found themselves in Forestclan's camp. His spirit resides in Starclan. 'History of Forestclan' Posts 1-12: The Founding of Forestclan Forestclan was founded by a loner, Honey, when she began to have dreams that told her to create a clan that could last for generations in the forest. She gained her nine lives and became Honeystar some time later and began to build up her clan. First to come were Crowcloud, her first medicine cat, Birchnose, her first deputy, Duckpelt and Acornstream, her first warriors, and then-Applepaw, the first apprentice. Together, they founded the clan, clearing out the camp, exploring the territory, and recruiting more cats. During this time, Duckpelt's litter of four kits were born into the clan, becoming the first clan-born cats. "They'll grow quickly, and you'll miss these days," said Birchnose sagely. Duckpelt trusted her in these matters, as the younger molly had helped to raise a litter of kits herself. "I'm sure I will," replied Duckpelt. "I'm sure I will." Posts 13-24: The Golden Age of Honeystar This period was known by many as the Golden Age of Honeystar, a time in which the clan's ranks swelled and more kits were born. Refugees from disbanded clans were welcomed into Forestclan and all seemed peaceful. "As you have reached six moons of age, you are now old enough to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Adderpaw, Barleypaw, Boulderpaw, and Dustpaw. Adderpaw's mentor will be Briarwhisker, Barleypaw's mentor will be Dawnstorm, Boulderpaw's mentor will be Alderclaw, and Dustpaw's mentor will be Snowfoot." The four cats named stepped up to their apprentices. "You have all shown remarkable dedication and loyalty to your role as a warrior in this clan, and I trust that you will pass on all you know to your apprentice." In unison, something that amused the cats gathered, the mentors and apprentices touched noses. As soon as they had done so, the cheering started. Posts 25-36: The Start of the Troubles This period was known as the start of the Troubles. While the seasons were mild, a badger and her kits wound up in Forestclan's camp and in the confusion of battle, Dawnstorm and Grayfur died with Acornstream and Bramblebush succumbing to their injuries a few moons later. Seven moons after the badgers, a fire broke out in Forestclan's camp, during which Crowcloud, Fleckstorm, and Egretstep died evacuating the other cats. After Birchnose had admitted that she had smelled something off some time before, the seeds of discontent were sowed in some of Forestclan's warriors. No one ever knew how the fire started. In later generations, some would suspect that it was Starclan's way of testing Honeystar or warning her that a fire would be started among her clanmates, one that would threaten to consume them if she didn't stop it in time. But at the time, all the clan knew was panic. The morning had started normally. Crowcloud and Dippercloud were talking about how long cats could live and what ways they could come up with to extend one's life. It was a miracle, really, that Dippercloud was so old. Birchnose was in the camp, calling out cats to go on the daily patrols. There was the morning, day, and evening patrols, all of which were important. Night patrols were less important to the clan, as they tended to be diurnal with only cats like Briarwhisker and Daisywhisker regularly going out in the darkness. Badgerpaw and Fritillarypaw were out training, while Honeystar and Aspentail were supervising Scorchpaw's assessments. This meant that most of the clan was outside the camp when the first spark appeared. Posts 36-48: The Continuation of the Troubles This time was extremely turbulent for Forestclan. The River swept away several warriors in a freak accident while the clan was recovering from the fire and Oakheart decided to do something about the "inept" leadership. He gathered several younger warriors and told them that they needed to depose Honeystar and Birchnose, as they had failed in their role of protecting the clan. To ensure that they would meet no opposition, they murdered several cats including Birchnose, Duckpelt, Snowfoot, and Daisywhisker. Oakheart was caught by Dustleaf when he stripped Honeystar of a life and for that, earned his excecution under the Leader's Justice. To ensure that his spirit would have no hold over future generations, Honeystar instructed that his name be Forgotten. "Here we stand, where Starclan can witness the trial of a convicted murderer!" Honeystar's raspy voice rang out from the Speaker's Tree. Below her, a limp Oakheart was held down by Applenose. As she looked around in the crowd, she could see who crowded in to see the prisoner, who shied away, who looked relieved, and who looked upset. Fritillarynose in particular was interesting. She couldn't seem to make up her mind if she should look upset or look delighted. Honeystar wondered who else could have collaborated with Oakheart in the murder of their clanmates. But if he wouldn't give away names, she wouldn't hunt down his followers; if they showed up she could put them down but until then, wouldn't do anything. They could live with their guilt for all she cared. Or leave the clan. "Oakheart stands accused of murdering through various means the following Forestclan cats: Daisywhisker. Birchnose. Gingerstorm. Duckpelt. Snowfoot. And of attempting to murder me." Murmurs from the clan. "He will be executed under the watchful eyes of our ancestors. His name will be stripped from him so that his spirit may not interfere in the land of the living. We will speak no more of him or his actions." Honeystar made her way down the tree to stand next to her deputy. Oakheart looked at her with pitiful eyes. "Oakheart, have you anything you would like to say?" Silence. "Then let my judgement stand." The execution was nothing more than a quick nip to the throat. Posts 49-60: Changes in Leadership For some moons, the clan prospered. Though they had to relearn how to trust after the heartbreak of the previous moons, they slowly rebuilt. It was during this time that Nour, one of the best hunters, had several relationships with mollies from other clans, some of which resulted in kits. Though Honeystar knew what had happened when Loonkit was first brought in, she kept quiet in hopes of letting Nour bring up his kits as loyal Forestclan cats. And so they were brought up so. However, plague struck towards the middle of the year which killed several cats, most notably Briarwhisker, who had survived so much only to be brought down by an illness and Fritillraynose, who was grateful to find peace in Starclan despite the crimes she had committed against her clan. This plague weakened Honeystar greatly and Applenose took over more and more of her duties, including going to the Gatherings and performing ceremonies. In fear that she wouldn't have a biological legacy, Honeystar decided to have kits with Aspentail, and elderly warrior she trusted. This decision was thought ill-advised by Dustleaf who was proven correct when the leader lost her final life due to complications days after giving birth to three kits: Beechkit, Flykit, and Minkkit. This left Applenose with the responsibility of choosing the new deputy and becoming leader himself. He chose Boulderpelt for her unwavering loyalty and lifelong dedication and existence within the clan, as she was one of the four kits in Duckpelt's litter. Applenose then went to the Moonpool and received nine lives from Minkstar, Acornstream, Grayfur, Fritillarynose, Briarwhisker and Snowfoot, Crowcloud, Bleakkit and Sorrelkit (who had been dubbed Bleakstone and Sorrelfire), Bramblebush, and Honeystar. Honeystar was dead; long live Applestar! And finally, Honeystar stepped forward once again. Her healthy appearance was so startling, in comparison to the aging leader he remembered her as. It is time for you to receive your final life," she said, voice echoing slightly. Her eyes shone with something that Applenose couldn't identify. "With this life, I strip you of your life and identity as a warrior, and replace it with the life and identity of a leader. With this life, you shall be hailed no more as Applenose. You will be called Applestar, leader and protector of Forestclan." Applenose shuddered as he breathed. "I am ready," he said quietly, "to receive this final life." Honeystar smiled...triumphant? "Then let me give you your final life, the life of conviction and leadership. Be firm in your decision and remember that you can't undo the past." I know, Applenose thought with no small bit of regret. If only they could have known about the traitor earlier. If only they could have prevented the fire. If only they could have prevented the badgers. If only. ''If only. But there was no hesitation as he leaned forward to touch Honeystar's nose.'' Posts 61-72 History is in the process.